everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Symphony Shallows
Symphony Shallows is the duaghter of the Little Mermaid. The tale is most referred to the Sans Christian Anderson tale. Symphony is aware of her tragic future ahead, but if that means staying alive until then, she will do whatever is needed to keep her Destiny intact; even if that means going against her best friend. She was created by Character Personality Symphony has a small voice, but is out spoken when engaged in an argument. She has a stutter and is occasionally left speechless, making it hard for her to have a conversation. She seeks the deep abyss in he water, where she is never judged and does not need to face her upcoming destiny. Appearence Symphony has red curly hair and pale skin. She wears nautical themed outfits. She has the ability to breathe underwater and is also a terrific dancer. Her height is shorter than other students, due to her younger age. Fairy Tale Her mother is the main protaginist from the story of The Little Mermaid BIO Parent: The Little Mermaid Age: 15 Roommate: [Vacant] Secret Heart's Desire: To se what the world has to offer. I'm not ready to leave yet, so I want to take in as much as possible. My Magic Touch: I can breathe underwater, which is nothing much. But I'm apparently a terific dancer. Storybook Romance Status: It's written between the lines. "Oh Curses" Moment: I stutter and occasionally I'm often left quite literally speechless. It's hard to hold a conversation. Favourite Subject: Anything underwater. There's no need to talk and it's quiet and peaceful. Least Favourite Subject: Debate. I can barely able to speak; I can't debate. Best Friends Forever After: Sandrew 'Sandy' Beaches, Raven Queen and Urchin. Relationships Family Symphony is the daughter of The Little Mermaid. She has several cousin's. Friends Despite the fact Sandrew ('Sandy') is Symphony's fairytale enemy, she is close friends with him. She knows he dosen't want to hurt her, but theres nothing she can do to stop him. Raven Queen is also Symphony's friend. After Apple basically abandoned Symphony whilst she was showing her around the school, Raven was there to help. Urchin is Symphony's pet; not technically, it's actually a toy jelly fish. Romance Having grown up with Sandrew, Symphony has developed feelings for Sandrew. It has been kept at a secret due to Destiny reasons, and wish to keep it that way. Outfits Basic Her is curled and has a small blue and white sailor hat with a bow situated ontop of her head. She wears a white choker with a gold anchor. The top half of her dress is red and white stripe, with white puffed sleeves and a blue bow on each shoulder. The bottom half of her skirt is in layers; the top is blue, the next underneath is read and white stripe and the one under that is black shiny material. Her socks are knee high; wite and blue stripe. The shoes she wears are red with anchors for heels and rope to hold her feet in place.